Pari tenu
by Wendy Crescent
Summary: House s'ennuie et devient insupportable avec Cameron. Mais il a en effet une idée en tête. Comme quoi un simple pari peu tout changer ! OS House/Cameron, sans vraiment de spoilers. FIC RELUE ET MODIFIÉE !


**_Petit OS House/Cameron. Cameron et Foreman ont démissionnés tandis que Chase a été viré. Deux semaines plus tard, Cameron et Chase re-travaillent dans l'hôpital mais pas sous le service de House. Aucuns spoilers._**

**Pari tenu !**

L'horloge affichait midi. House terminait son repas en compagnie de Wilson, son prétendu ami. Cette journée ne démontrait rien de plus que les précédentes : un patient assez intéressant mais qui, malheureusement, avait une maladie qui progressait très lentement. House ne prenait pas la peine d'y penser, et s'ennuyait donc fortement. A plusieurs reprises il avait aperçu Cameron en plein travail, avec de même air sérieux qu'elle arborait quand elle travaillait pour lui. Il ne se privait donc pas une seule seconde de lui gâcher son travail, bien qu'elle ne trouve pas cela dérangeant, vu qu'elle aimait son « contact ». Chase lui, comme à son habitude, jouait les lèche-bottes : il suivait Cameron partout où elle allait, comme un chat qui suivait son poisson. Aucunes nouvelles de Foreman, il travaillait sûrement dans un autre service. Mais le diagnosticien s'en fichait bel et bien. Il sortit de ses pensées par Cameron qui demandait de l'aide aux urgences : une collision entre deux bus avait provoqué de graves blessés. House dû accepter pour échapper aux habituelles et fatigantes consultations.

En fin d'après-midi, House pouvait enfin rentrer chez lui. Il pressa le bouton de l'ascenseur et les portes s'ouvrirent. Il entra, et ce fut seulement après qu'il vit Cameron qui demeurait angoissée à cause de l'attitude de House cette journée. Comme elle pouvait s'y attendre, il fit des siennes : il appuya sur le bouton pour stopper le cube en métal. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il va encore faire, cet idiot?_ Se demandait-elle. House fit volte-face et se retrouva face à elle, fixant le moindre de ses gestes.

**- Quoi, encore ?** dit-elle en insistant bien sur le « encore ».

**- Je parie deux cents dollars que vous n'êtes pas capable de m'embrasser maintenant.**

**- Que? Vous êtes dingue?**

**- deux cents dollars... Par ici!**

Mais contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, elle s'approcha de lui et déposa ses lèvres sur celles du néphrologue. Un baiser qui demeurait autant agréable que furtif. Trois petites secondes pendant lesquelles leurs lèvres étaient scellées. Trois petites secondes qui semblaient longues, mais qui étaient pourtant si courtes. Trois petites secondes qui suffisaient pour gagner un pari. Quand la jeune immunologiste se détacha de l'homme, ce dernier sortit son portefeuille et en retira un billet de deux cents dollars qu'il lui tendit. Fière d'elle, elle le prit et pressa le bouton afin de reprendre l'ascension. Aucun échange n'avait été fondé à partir de leur contact. Cameron en gardait les joues rouges : plaisir, incompréhension et une pointe de honte. Quand les portes se rouvrirent, la jeune femme se pressa de sortir pour éviter les questions de Cuddy. En effet, tout l'hôpital savait que l'ascenseur s'était stoppé, et une foule d'infirmières accompagnée de médecins s'avancèrent vers eux pour des questions. Heureusement, Allison arriva rapidement au parking parvint à partir, soulagée d'échapper à une multitude de gens curieux. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de House. En effet, le néphrologue était poursuivit à corps et âme par Wilson, mais ce dernier resta bredouille. House ne donnait aucun indice, mais seul le fait de ne rien avoir dit réveillait la curiosité de nombreuses personnes.

Le lendemain matin, Allison dû elle aussi affronter ce problème. Chase n'abandonnait pas son rôle de « je-te-suis-partout », il ne la lâchait pas d'une semelle. Considérant qu'il dépassait les bornes, la colère s'empara d'elle. Vive comme l'éclair, elle se retourna vers lui.

**- Écoute bien chaque mot que je vais te dire et tâche de te les enfoncer dans le crâne. Tu t'es bien débouché les oreilles ? Il ne s'est strictement rien passer dans cet ascenseur**, hurla-t-elle, rouge de fureur cette fois-ci.

**- Je ne te crois pas...**

**- Tu me demandes ce qu'il s'est passé, je te réponds qu'il n'y a rien eut, si tu ne me fais pas confiance je n'y peux rien ! Alors maintenant, laisse-moi faire mon boulot tranquille !**

**- C'est toi qui ne me fais pas confiance, toi qui décides de ne rien me raconter ! Je sais qu'il s'est passé quelque chose parce que tu n'es pas dans ton état normal, tu n'arrêtes pas d'éviter House. Tu n'es même pas capable de prononcer son nom !**

**- House. Voilà c'est fait, tu es content ?**

Malheureusement, la prononciation du nom était accompagnée d'une série de tremblements qui la trahissait.

**- Tu vois, tu n'en es pas capable**, fit remarquer Chase.

**- Lâche-moi !**

**- Pas tant que tu m'auras raconter ce qui s'est passé.**

Elle le fixa longuement. Elle savait qu'il serait en colère, et elle ne voulait pas subir ça. Mais elle voyait dans son regard qu'il ne lâcherait pas prise aussi facilement. Aucun autre choix ne s'imposait à elle. Elle lui prit le bras et l'amena dans un coin plus discret. Elle relâcha son emprise et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

**- House a parié que je n'étais pas capable de l'embrasser, mais il a eut tord et à mon plus grand bonheur j'ai gagné deux cents dollars. Maintenant si tu veux bien, j'ai du travail qui m'attend !**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? **

**- Je t'en prie, tu as très bien entendu et je ne le répèterai pas.**

La nouvelle s'avérait tellement choquante que l'australien ne parvenait pas à prononcer un quelconque mot, ni même de réagir. Quant à Allison, elle gardait assez d'énergie pour le fuir à toutes jambes. Toute la journée se déroula ainsi : House fuyait Wilson, Cameron fuyait Chase et Cuddy cherchait les deux.

Le soir venant, l'occasion pour Chase d'avoir le coeur net se révéla. Cameron montait dans l'ascenseur et il vint la rejoindre, satisfait qu'ils soient enfin seuls. Il appuya sur le bouton, imitant ainsi House.

**- C'est pas vrai, tu fais ta crise maintenant ?** Grogna-t-elle, lasse de toute cette mascarade.

**- Je parie cinq cents dollars que tu n'aies pas capable de m'embrasser maintenant.**

Il était certain qu'il aurait ce qu'il voulait. Il prenait le risque de perdre cinq cents dollars, mais il ne s'attendait justement pas à gagner cette somme.

**- Désolée, je ne suis effectivement pas capable de t'embrasser, et je ne le serais plus jamais**, déclara-t-elle théâtralement.

Elle remit l'ascenseur en route puis en sortit, fière d'elle. Elle vit une foule de gens devant elle, tous aussi assoiffés de réponses les uns que les autres. Elle soupira d'exaspération mais continua son chemin.

**- Il ne s'est rien passé, lâchez-moi**, marmonna-t-elle.

Elle gardait la tête basse, rouge, mais de honte. Elle ne comprenait plus du tout ce qu'elle faisait, elle ne se contrôlait pas. Elle se cogna soudainement contre quelqu'un. Elle tituba quelques mètres avant de se rattraper contre le mur. Elle lança un regard en biais à la personne qu'elle venait de heurter, prête à vendre une série de juron indescriptible, mais elle se rendit enfin compte de son erreur. Il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe qui. Devant elle se dressait un homme, une barbe de trois jours qu'elle aimait tout particulièrement, des yeux bleus dans lesquels elle se noierait volontiers, une canne qui faisait tout le charme de son propriétaire. Devant elle se tenait House.

**- House ! Je suis désolée, je... je ne vous avais pas vu**, bredouilla-t-elle.

Il esquissa un sourire charmeur.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?** demanda-t-elle.

**- Je voulais simplement savoir pourquoi un ascenseur s'était subitement coincé. Vous en savez quelque chose ?**

Les joues de la jeune femme devinrent écarlates.

**- C'est... Chase, il est monté dans l'ascenseur avec moi puis il l'a arrêté**, avoua-t-elle.

Elle se surprenait elle-même à tout dévoiler à lui, tandis que les gens derrière se battaient pour savoir quelque chose.

**- Oh. Et pourquoi il voulait un tête-à-tête avec vous ?** insista-t-il.

**- La même raison pour laquelle vous avez voulu un tête-à-tête avec moi.**

**- Et vous avez cédé ?**

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien, guettant sa future réaction.

**- Non.**

Il sourit. Perdant son self-contrôle, elle s'avança vers lui et l'enlaça étroitement, déposant au passage ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le baiser se présentait différemment que le précédent. Serrés mutuellement contre eux, l'échange fut intense et profond. Ce fut House qui y mit fin, il ne tenait pas à être épié par une meute d'infirmières et de médecins. Ils s'inquiétaient pour ce qui résulterait, pour ce qui allait précéder leur contact. Ils ne comprenaient plus vraiment pourquoi les choses tournaient de cette façon là et pas d'une autre.

Et, tel un éclaircissement inattendu, ils comprirent que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela devait arriver.

**FIN**


End file.
